1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of gardening shears and, more particularly, to a pair of gardening shears having an energy-saving effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pair of conventional gardening shears in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 5 comprise two handles 80 pivotally connected with each other by a pivot shaft 7 and each having a distal end formed with a blade 70. Thus, when a user exerts a force on the two handles 80, the two handles 80 are movable toward each other, so that the blades 70 of the handles 80 are movable toward each other to perform a cutting action so as to cut a workpiece, such as the branch or the like. In such a manner, the handles 80 perform a linkage action by the length of each of the handles 80, so that the blades 70 of the handles 80 have a force to perform the cutting action. However, the cutting force of the blades 70 applied by the handles 80 is not large enough to cut a larger and harder workpiece, so that the user has to exert a larger force on the handles 80 so as to cut the larger and harder workpiece, thereby wasting the user's manual work, and thereby greatly causing inconvenience to the user when operating the gardening shears.